


So happy together

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Random Playlist [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: “I think about you day and night, it’s only right” I think about you non-stop, you’re always in my mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you find it a bit boring but I sort of needed this... A bit of a shy John and a stunned Sherlock sharing their first Valentine's day along with a little songfic...
> 
> Sorry for the probably boring fic... Happy Sherlock!

Two versions again! [The Turtles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tvu3xiFmfDU) and the incredibly amazing [Piano Guys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKC-lRhvdNY)

 

“I can’t take you off my mind” Sherlock said to the void and rested his head on his hands. He messed up his hair, tousling it, pulling it, wanting to disappear. It wasn’t the first time he felt this way and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. He had been so close to John the entire afternoon, fixing the living room, painting the smiley face, shooting at it…

Rosie woke up and John handed her to him; he had said “look, there’s Daddy” and John had looked at him fondly, their fingers grazed softly and Sherlock felt electricity travel down his spine, lighting up his entire being… He could see John’s eyes; they had shared a moment… Sherlock knew it…

“Is this how it feels to think about the one you love all the time?” He asked the emptiness that surrounded him… Molly arrived, with her pleasant smile, all forgiving, wanting to be with John and Rosie, asking John out for a coffee… and John had said yes… In the end, Molly’s love wasn’t as deepest and purest as she pretended to be… It took a couple of weeks of sharing a baby for her to fall for John… MY JOHN!

“Though he isn’t really mine, is he?” The darkness kept silent and he glared at it with an anger he hadn’t felt since Magnussen flicked John’s face… “He has never been mine…” He sighed sadly and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands, the only thing he wanted now was for oblivion to take him away… John could be happy with Molly… no matter what Mary had said.

…The music was soft at first; Sherlock had no idea what he was hearing. It was a cello but he didn’t recognise the piece. He had no idea when he closed his eyes, or when he had fallen asleep, the only thing he knew was that he was in his bed, a duvet over him -Surely Mrs. Hudson- and the cello music, more like the background of something else, a noise, a happy noise… His heart started thrumming in his chest, louder and faster, he couldn’t believe John had brought Molly back to their home, the home he shared with Sherlock and Rosie… OUR HOME!

White rage filled his every sense, a searing sensation ran over his entire body and his legs were fuelled with the anger he felt… He kicked the duvet away and pulled open his door… He had to blink twice, thrice, four times, before his eyes connected with his brain, and his mouth stopped gapping and his throat stopped babbling. His brain come to a full stop, he had to reboot his system to completely understand what he was seeing.

The sweet and soft cello music changed into something with lyrics.

“I think about you day and night, it’s only right” _I think about you non-stop, you’re always in my mind._  

John approached him holding a huge delphinium in his hands, the lyrics continued and Sherlock’s brain started dissecting the plant, the lyrics and John.

“And you say you belong to me, and ease my mind” _Say you love me, say you’re mine._

John was smiling, that dazzling smile he usually had when Sherlock made him laugh; he had his date shoes on, Sherlock’s favourite shirt, the blue one that did wonders to his eyes, those jeans that made him look… Sherlock held a moan by biting his lower lip and looking back to John’s hands where the delphinium lay still.

“Imagine how the world could be, so very fine” _We could be perfect; our world could be so perfect._

John took a step closer and was close to Sherlock’s bedroom door, his smile still as bright as the sun and his eyes, oh his eyes! Sherlock had never seen them so… clear… so full of… sentiment… dare he say love?

“So happy together” _We could be so happy together._

Looking over John’s shoulder Sherlock could see the flat had been rearranged. The coffee table was pushed against the window, under the desk, their chairs were closer to the fire, and he could see a blanket on the floor, on top of their new rug, some food and wine spread, and if he focused enough he could smell Angelo’s tiramisu.

The song continued and he caught the last few phrases “The only one for me is you and you for me, so happy together”

Sherlock blinked again, about to enquiry John about all this, but his mind came to another stop when John reached for his hand and pulled it up to his lips, this time, not even blinking several times worked, his brain was electrified, stupefied, frozen in that single moment when John’s lips touched his knuckles, the sensation going on in an unstoppable constant loop.

“I was thinking” The cello started again “Would you be my Valentine?” John asked softly, his grip loosening slightly to allow Sherlock to bolt “I think this is a wonderful day to start dating” He smiled shyly and his thumb ran over Sherlock’s knuckles, trying to comfort the man in front of him “I know you may need time, but… Would you share a blanket picnic with me in the middle of our living room?” He blushed a dark shade of red and the hand around the delphinium faltered; he put the flower pot down, not releasing Sherlock’s hand and maintained eye contact… a bit difficult but he managed “Come” He whispered softly and pulled Sherlock along the hall to the living room “Here” He helped him sit on the blanket and handed the still stunned and baffled man a glass of wine.

Sherlock downed it in one go, the lyrics in the back of his head as a reassurance and as a doubt at the same time “So happy together?” He blinked one more time, his mind coming to term with his surroundings.

“You…” Sherlock stammered “You…” He tried again, his voice low and shaky. He took a deep breath; he needed to reconnect his speech centre with his larynx, tongue and vocal chords.

If it were under any other circumstances, John would be ever-joyed to have rendered the cleverest, most talkative man in the world speechless, but unlike the last time… let’s leave that behind… Sherlock was truly shocked and was even breathing with a certain amount of difficulty.

“Sherlock?” John whispered again, his hand going up Sherlock’s arm. He expected the detective to bolt, to run away from him, to say that this was stupid, but this time, he was the one left struck dumb. Sherlock looked at him, cocked his head to the side, picked the bottle of wine and took three long sip  before setting it down with a light thud and he approached John, grabbed his face in his hands and gave him the most amazing kiss the doctor, and even the soldier, had ever received “Is that a yes?” John asked when he could breathe again.

“The only one for me is you” Sherlock breathed out and kissed John again


End file.
